Stupid Bel
by HyperMusic12
Summary: There's a new cloud guardian joining the Varia and it's a girl! Bel/OC


This fic takes place about a year before Tsuna shows up in the future.

Katsumi means victorious beauty. Her favorite weapon? Darts with long needles.

I'll admit, she's a little twisted, but that's why she's perfect for the Varia!

I tried to keep Bel in character.

This is my first relatively long fic. Reviews are nice. :)

* * *

Xanxus lounged in his usual chair looking bored. The other Varia members sat around waiting for the newest member to arrive. Their new cloud guardian. They were in the vast living room of the Varia headquarters. Belphegor was sprawled out lazily on one of the couches with Fran beside him. Levi stood loyally by Xanxus, while Squalo sat stiffly in a chair and Lussuria sat with his legs crossed in another. The room was quiet accept for the faint hum under Lussuria's breathe.

"VOOOI!" Squalo cried. "When will he be here?"

Xanxus shrugged a shoulder and tossed a file at him.

"What's this?" he asked, glancing over it. "His personal file?"

"Entertain yourselves while we wait, trash," Xanxus said.

Lussuria snatched the file from Squalo's hands.

"VOOII!"

"Ahh!" Lussuria said excitedly. "It's actually a girl! Hayashi Katsumi. She's 21. I've always wanted another girl around!"

"But you're a guy…" Fran pointed out, but Lussuria took no notice.

"Shishi."

"Why would you pick a girl?" Squalo sneered.

"Don't question the bossu!" Levi said angrily. "He wouldn't pick her without good reason!"

"Read her file, sempai," Fran requested.

"Ohh! This is juicy stuff!" Lussuria wiggled eagerly. "She was supposed to be a twin, but she killed her sister in the womb and her mother died in child birth. Father unknown. Ohhh! A killer from the start! How wonderful!"

"Shishishi," Bel giggled and sat up with more interest.

"Let's see…She went to an orphanage. Stayed there until she was 8… Transferred to a different orphanage for choking another kid. Oh, dear! She was put in an insane asylum for killing two orphans when she was 13. She escaped in less than a year…" he scanned the file. "There isn't much left. 'Whereabouts, ages 14-19 unknown.' Well that's no fun."

"Anything else?" Squalo demanded.

"Hmmm… ah! Here we go- She went to work for The Romani Familia as a hitman. Or hit-woman I should say," Lussuria giggled.

"Is that all?" Squalo snapped. "How useless!"

"How did you meet her, bossu?" Lussuria asked.

"Do you remember the Greco Familia that disappeared 6 months ago?" Xanxus said with boredom. "I watched her wipe them out."

"What?" Levi said dumbfounded.

Bel's mouth fell open in surprise. Then he grinned. "Shishishi."

"She sounds scary," Fran said in his usual monotone voice.

"That makes my life sound so boring," someone said quietly.

They all whipped their heads around to the doorway to see a girl standing there. She had long blonde hair and cold dark blue eyes. She had a scar on her left eye as if someone had tried to cut it right down the middle. She wore a black jacket, a blue and black striped shirt, black jeans, and black lace up boots She was very petite.

"VOOOI! Are you supposed to be the cloud guardian? Where have you been?"

"I've been here a while," Katsumi said with a shrug. "I was curious about what my file would say."

"Don't ever make me wait again," Xanxus said quietly, but he was glaring. Katsumi just smirked.

Lussuria jumped up and wiggled excitedly. "Katsumi-Chan, I'm so glad you're here!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"I'll introduce you to everyone!" he continued. "I'm Lussuria, but you can call me Nee-san. This is Squalo, Leviathan, Belphegor, and Fran."

She looked at each of them with an unreadable look. "You're hair is very long," she stated, looking at Squalo.

"So what if it is?" he yelled defensively.

She then looked at Levi. "You have a stupid mustache."

"Why you little-" he growled and Squalo held him back.

"Shishi."

"Why do you have sunglasses on inside?" she asked idly to Lussuria. "And why are you wearing a frog hat? And why are you wearing a tiara?"

"Prescription," Lussuria said.

"Bel-senpai makes me wear it," Fran groaned.

"Shishi. I'm a prince, I have to wear a crown," he said grinning.

"VOOOI! Are you trying to piss everyone off?" Squalo yelled.

Katsumi shrugged and Xanxus got up and left the room.

"Trash…" he muttered.

"Ahh, my cute little Katsumi-Chan," Lussuria sighed happily. "Let me show you to your room."

She flinched away from his touch, but followed him out of the room. They went up a set of stairs and down a hall.

"Here we are!"

He opened double doors to a big bedroom with a nice bed. Katsumi stepped in and glanced around.

"It's big."

"The Varia can afford nice things," he said proudly. "Anyway, I'll let you settle in." he blew her a kiss and closed the door. Katsumi sighed and held up her hand, it was much too bright in here. Three fingers on each hand had a ring and each ring produced different flames. Indigo flames erupted from one and the walls of her new room turned a dark shade of blue, along with the carpet, lamps and the window shades. Curtains appeared around the bed and she made those blue too. She had to have everything dark, because light made her uncomfortable. She flopped down on her new bed and sighed again. She was itching to start her first mission with The Varia. They were supposed to be the best of the best.

* * *

A few months had passed and Katsumi kept to herself. She wasn't interested in making friends. She was interested in killing and making money. She had only been on two missions so far, one with Squalo and one with Belphegor and Fran. She liked working with Belphegor and Fran. They were always bickering and teasing each other and Katsumi found it funny.

She walked into the living room of the base when she felt a sudden pain in her arm. She looked down to see one of Bel's knives sticking out and blood was dripping.

"What the fuck?" she said.

"Shishishi. Sorry about that Kat-Chan," Bel snickered. "That was supposed to be for Froggy."

Kat pulled the knife out of her arm and held the knife in front of her face curiously. Blood was oozing down the blade and onto the floor. Fran scooted out of the room with a few knives in his hat.

"I never really liked working with knives," she said and threw the knife at Bel's head, but he ducked.

"Shishi. Ahh, does Kat-Chan want to play with the prince?"

Kat smirked. "Why not?"

She pulled a dart from her sleeve and threw it at him. He ducked again and sent knives at her. She dodged them easily and it started an all out battle.

"VOOOI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Squalo screamed when he saw the living room. Knives and darts were everywhere. Couches were flipped over, pillows ripped, and vases shattered.

"Just playing, Squalo-san," Kat said as she perched on the mantle.

"AT LEAST TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

"I suppose that's a good idea…" she said thoughtfully. She glanced over at Bel and then slipped out the door. She jumped up into a tree with Bel right behind her. She lit her storm flame and put it in one of her six boxes. There was a burst of red flame and out shot a black panther with flaming eyes. It tackled Bel to the ground, tearing his shirt.

"Oof!" he grunted when he hit the ground. His own box weapon came out and it knocked the panther back. He stood up and looked down at himself. The panther had clawed all the way through his shirt and gashed into his chest. He pressed a finger to one of the wounds and then licked it. "Shishishishishishi. That wasn't very smart of you Kat-Chan. You shouldn't expose a prince's blood."

"Eh," Kat shrugged. "I've been curious about seeing Prince the Ripper."

"Oh?" Bel grinned. "Shishi. _Visone Tempesta_."

Bel's storm mink flew at her, but she knew it was going to happen and was ready. Out of her cloud box shot a puffer fish, which swallowed the mink whole. The puffer fish expanded quickly.

"Shit," Bel cursed. He pulled out more knives and they burst with storm flames. He threw about 20 knives at her at once and she jumped back. The panther jumped in the way to protect her and most of the knives hit him. He crashed to the ground. Only one knife made contact with Kat, but it ripped through her shoulder and splattered blood everywhere. She couldn't help but cry out in pain and she mentally kicked herself.

"Shishishi. Aww. Did that hurt?"

Kat growled and pounced on him. If she could have seen his eyes, she was sure they would have been wide with surprise. She knocked him to the ground and they started wrestling, both trying to get the upper hand. Bel's crown flew off and he was surprised at just how strong she was for such a small girl.

"Would you two cut it out?" Lussuria cried running out to them. "I don't want Bel burning the forest down!"

They stopped fighting and looked up at him. Bel was sitting on top of Kat and there was blood all over them.

"That won't be a problem," Kat said breathlessly. They looked back and saw Kat's puffer fish spit the mink out. It flopped to the ground covered in slobber.

"You bitch-" Bel snarled and stabbed her arm.

"Fuck!" she cried and punched him in the face. He fell back and Lussuria yanked him up.

"Give it a rest!" Lussuria yelled. Bel stopped struggling and Lussuria let him go. He grabbed his crown as their box weapons returned to them and Lussuria shooed them into the base. "Try not to drip blood everywhere."

He shoved them into the closest bathroom and handed them the first aid kit. "Fix each other," he said and slammed the door.

"Shishi."

Kat rolled her eyes and rinsed off the blood from her three stab wounds in the sink. Bel watched her work curiously. Kat examined her shoulder. The gash was deep.

"Come here," Bel said gruffly and pulled her to him. He started bandaging up her shoulder for her.

"Uh, thanks," she said sheepishly.

"Sit up here," he said and grabbed her by the hips and put her on the counter. She made the tiniest squeak in surprise. He then began to skillfully wrap her other wounds and she was surprised at how gentle he was being. He pulled his tattered shirt off when he was done and tossed it aside. Kat couldn't help but check out his body. He was slim, but built and he had pretty decent abs as well. There was a birthmark on his stomach.

"Let me help you," Kat said remaining on the counter. Bel raised his eyebrows at her, but she couldn't see them. He stepped close to her and she started cleaning the gashes her panther made on his stomach. "Your lucky I made him go easy on you."

"Shishishi. I'll admit, you're stronger than I thought," he muttered. "But I wasn't going to go all out on you. Bossu wouldn't be pleased if I killed you."

Kat actually smiled a real smile for the first time in a while. She let her fingers run over the soft skin on his stomach as she cleaned the wounds. She could see scars here and there on his torso from fighting.

"Shishishishishishi," Bel giggled, squirming a bit. "Don't tickle the prince."

"Sorry," Kat said laughing lightly. She finished bandaging him up and sat back. "There. Sorry about your shirt."

He shrugged. "I have others." He tugged on a piece of her hair teasingly and she looked up at him, wondering what color his eyes were. He tucked the hair behind her left ear to reveal the three piercings she had there. He trailed his fingers over a few scars on her neck and his fingers felt good on her skin. She looked up at his soft pink lips, which for once, were not twisted in a grin. She suddenly had the strongest urge to kiss him. The door suddenly flew open and Bel stepped away from her immediately.

"You two done yet?" Lussuria asked. "Oh, you've made a mess."

Kat glanced around and saw blood all over the counter and floor.

"I guess I'll just have one of the subordinates clean it up."

"Shishishi," Bel giggled and left the room without his shirt. Kat slid off the counter and went back to her room.

_I never thought I would be so glad to see Lussuria. I was way to close to Bel back there. That urge to kiss him is bad. Bad! Bad! Bad! It's been too long since I've had sex. I just need to go and get it out of my system. Crap. I really don't have time for that. Fuck. Bel will never have feelings like that for me. Not that I would have feelings for him either! I can't sleep with another Varia member. They'd all laugh at me. I'm not exactly super virtuous, but I'm not interested in looking like a slut either… Fuck. And my fucking arms hurt! Stupid Bel…_

She went back to her room and closed the door. She got in her bed and closed the curtains, even though no one else was there.

"The next best thing, I guess…" she sighed and started masturbating. "Stupid Bel…" she repeated.

* * *

Several more days passed and Kat kept to herself. She did not want to be around Bel, because for some reason, every time she saw him now her heart skipped a beat. This annoyed her greatly. Why was she all the sudden having these stupid feelings?

She lay in her bed one night waiting for the rain to start. She could hear thunder from far away. Her sun flame box weapon was out lying at the end of her bed, a black lab with a yellow spot on his chest. She was finally dosing off when her lab started growling and hopped off the bed.

"Eh, I hate dogs," she heard someone mutter.

She sat up, pulled a dart from under her pillow, and threw it towards the person.

"Shishi. Careful Kat-Chan. The prince does not want to be stabbed."

Her heart fluttered nervously as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Bel stood by the open window, apparently having hopped through it. She made a mental note to lock it next time. Her lab growled furiously and she picked up her box from the side table.

"Come here, Sunny," she said. The dog obediently came back and disappeared into his box.

"Shishi."

"What do you want, Bel?" she said sighing and flopping back down. "It's 4:00 AM."

"The prince was bored," he said and moved over to stand by her bed and peer down at her.

"Then just go to bed," she said tiredly.

"Aww. Somebody's grouchy," he grinned and flopped down on the bed with her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she cried.

"Shishishi. You look cute when you're annoyed," he said.

She could feel her cheeks get hot and she was glad it was dark enough to hide it from him. She yanked the covers over her head.

"Go away. I'm tired," she said.

"But Kat-Chan, I'm… lonely," he said quietly.

She peeped her head out from under the covers.

"Yeah, right," she said with a snort.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"Not for a second," she said.

"Shishi. Kat-Chan is not being very nice to the prince. I guess he will leave her alone," he sighed and leaned over her. He was way too close to her now, but she couldn't make herself push him away. He smirked and kissed her firmly on the lips, but he was gone before Kat could even react. She threw several darts angrily at the door and heard them snap into the wood. She then heard Bel giggle and close the door.

_Damn him!_ She thought and growled in frustration. She touched her fingers to her lips. They were tingling from the sensation of the kiss. _Fuck. Stupid Bel… How could I let him do that? Well, actually, I had no idea he would do that. What the fuck is he playing at? He's teasing me, the little shit._

She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but she was now wide-awake.

* * *

Kat got up the next day and showered and readied herself for a long day. She dreaded the moment she would run into Bel. She found him walking down the hall and she flung darts at him. He barely had time to get out of the way.

"Ah, good morning, Kat," he said grinning. "How did you sleep?"

She marched up to him and poked him in the chest. "Next time you come in my room, I'm going to let Sunny rip you apart," she said angrily.

"Shishi. My princess is very angry today," he said smirking.

"I am _not _your princess," Kat snapped.

Bel grabbed her and pressed her against the wall.

"But you could be," he said quietly. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She shoved him back immediately.

"Get off!" she cried and Bel frowned at her.

"S-Sorry…" he muttered and she was surprised to hear him stutter.

"Stop trying to mess with my emotions," she said irritably. "I don't want to be your practical joke just because you're bored."

His mouth fell open in surprise. "I'm not joking around," he said. "I don't know what's wrong with me. You… you make me feel weird. I keep wanting to kiss you and I don't know why. I've slept with plenty of girls, sure, but I've never actually wanted to kiss them. Just, you know, fuck."

Kat raised her eyebrows at him and said nothing. She could see his cheeks turning pink and she found it very cute. He growled in frustration and rubbed a hand through his shaggy hair.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"So you have a crush on me, then?" Kat said thoughtfully. "That's unexpected."

His cheeks turned a more reddish color. "I guess so. It's not what I was expecting either. This is embarrassing, so I'm going to walk away now and pretend this never happened-"

Kat grabbed the front of his shirt before he could leave and leaned up and kissed him. He inhaled sharply with shock, but then kissed her back. He cupped the side of her face with one hand and rested the other on the back of her neck. She fisted both hands into the front of his shirt as he deepened the kiss. It felt amazing to have his lips on hers and she breathed in his scent. He pulled back slightly to lick her bottom lip and she gasped, allowing for him to stick his tongue in her mouth. He let his hands slide down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues danced together. He moaned when she sucked on his tongue lightly and he pulled back blushing. He pressed their foreheads together and pushed her against the wall again. He moved down and started kissing and nipping at her neck. A moan escaped her lips when he sucked on her collarbone and she could feel him smirk. Their lips met again with more urgency. His hands slipped under her shirt and he rubbed his hands over her stomach and sides. She gasped and pulled back, breathless.

"Bel... We're in the hall," she reminded him.

"Mmm. You're right," he said and put his hands back at her waist. "Shishi. You're a very good kisser."

Kat could feel herself blush and he smirked and kissed her again. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Bel pulled away.

"What are you guys up to?" Fran asked suspiciously when he saw them. Bel threw three knives at him and they sunk into his hat. "Ah, Bel-senpei, be nicer to me."

"Go away, Froggy," he said.

"But bossu sent me up to tell you we have a meeting," he said.

"For what?" Kat asked and Fran shrugged.

"Beats me," he said.

Bel groaned. "Fine, we're coming."

* * *

"Shishishishishi. Looks like we'll be the only ones here for a few days," Bel said grinning when the meeting was over. Kat rolled her eyes, but smiled.

The day was spent training for upcoming missions, but Kat had a hard time focusing. Everyone else was leaving for a mission tomorrow and she would be alone with Bel. This made her both excited and nervous. Bel actually had real feelings for her and it was giving her stomach butterflies. It was late when she went to bed and she wondered what Bel was doing. She was careful to wear a pair of sexy black panties and matching bra under her short black shorts and tank top, just in case he came by.

Soon enough, she heard her door open and Bel slipped in. She couldn't help but grin. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black gym shorts, and of course his crown. He was grinning too as he slipped onto the bed with her.

"No one saw you come in here, right?" she asked.

"Shishi. No."

He leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss heated up quickly and he tossed the sheets back and hummed in approval at what he saw before him. Her body looked unbelievably sexy and he had to hold back the urge to rip her clothes off with a knife. Kat pulled him down for another kiss and he crawled over her. She tangled her hands in his hair as he ran his hands under her tank top. She allowed him to pull it over her head and toss it to the floor. He sat back and pulled off his own shirt and Kat could see that the cuts had not quite healed. Well, neither had her stab wounds, so she didn't feel too guilty. She ran her hands gently down his torso and he leaned forward to kiss along her neck. His lips felt incredible against her skin, completely distracting her from the hand that reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. She gasped as he pulled her bra away and he snickered at her. Bel took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked.

"Ah!" she cried and arched her back.

He sucked on each of her nipples in turn before going back to her mouth. They kissed forcefully and Bel hooked his fingers in her shorts and pulled them and her panties down. He leaned back to look at her body and grinned. Kat blushed and squirmed under his gaze.

"Shishi. You look amazing," he said huskily. He kissed down her torso, all the way to her core. He licked between her wet folds and she gasped. He licked several more times before delving his tongue deeper. She moaned and tried to keep her hips still. "Mmm," he sighed. "You taste amazing too."

He pinched her clit between two fingers and Kat cried out in surprise and bucked her hips up.

"Shishi."

He kept this up for a little while, rolling and pinching her clit as he continued to move his tongue in and out of her lazily. She wanted to cum so badly, but this wasn't enough to let her.

"Bel!" she cried out in frustration. "Don't tease me."

"Shishishi. Someone is very impatient," he said rather breathless. He shoved his fingers inside her and moved them in and out quickly. Watching her flushed face and chest panting harshly was making his dick rock hard. He leaned down and took her clit in his mouth and sucked.

"Ahh!" she moaned. "Oh, fuck." His wet mouth on her clit was enough to send her over the edge. "Bel!" she cried in ecstasy.

"Shishi," he giggled pulling his fingers out and sucking on them.

Kat lay there panting for breath. _Who knew he was so good with his fucking mouth?_ Bel moved back up her body and nipped at her neck then he kissed her on the lips. He hovered over her with his hands holding him up by her head.

"How was that?" He asked grinning. "Katsumi-Chan seems very pleased."

She merely grunted and he giggled. She glanced down and saw his hard on threw his gym shorts and smirked. She bucked her hips up against his cock and he gasped, his elbows almost giving out. She cupped him harshly through his shorts, making him growl.

"Fuck, Kat-" he moaned and she pushed him off and straddled his hips.

He could hardly react, it happened so fast. Kat yanked his gym shorts and boxers down and tossed them to the floor. He hissed and she could see a blush on his cheeks now and it was cute. His cock was huge and rock hard, and she was pleased to see pre-cum leaking at the tip. She leaned down and licked the tip teasingly.

"Gah," he uttered.

She licked him again and swirled her tongue around the tip.

"F-Fuck," he moaned fisting his hands in the sheets.

Kat couldn't help but smirk at his reactions. She suddenly engulfed him in her hot wet mouth and sucked. Bel moaned loudly and bucked his hips up. She relaxed her throat muscles so that she could deep throat him. Bel fisted his hands in his own hair, knocking his crown loose, but he hardly noticed.

"Ahhh. Fuck. Shit. Hah- ahh!" Bel moaned. He just couldn't hold in the stupid sounds he was making.

Kat loved the noises he was making. It was so sexy and it made her skin tingle with excitement.

"Mmm- gah, I'm going to cum-," he warned, only making Kat suck harder. "_Katsumi_," he groaned and exploded into her mouth.

She swallowed everything and pulled away to observe her work. Bel's chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted harshly. His hands were still in his hair and she saw that his crown had fallen off. He was a beautiful mess.

She flopped back down on the bed beside him, exhausted. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest.

"You're very good with your mouth," he said quietly, kissing her shoulder. "The prince approves."

Kat couldn't help but smile. "Yours isn't so bad either," she muttered.

"Shishi."

* * *

Kat woke up late the next day and was surprised to find herself still wrapped in Bel's arms. The other Varia members were probably gone by now. She managed to wriggle out of Bel's grasp without waking him and stood up. Bel grunted in his sleep and he really looked quite cute. She couldn't help but smile and mentally scolded herself. _Don't get soft!_ She went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. Bel was gone when she came back and she laughed when she saw that he'd left one of his socks behind.

Kat dried her hair and changed her clothes for the day, before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Bel was already there eating sushi; his hair was still damp from his own shower. He grinned at her and she thought she heard an, "Ushishi."

"_Ohayō gozaimasu_, Hayashi Sama," the maid making sushi called out and bowed.

"Send some subordinates down to training room B," she said dully. "Xanxus wants me to train them."

The maid bowed again nervously. "Yes, right away, Hayashi Sama."

Kat left the room. "Shishi. Don't kill anyone," she heard Bel call.

_Why the hell do I have to train those idiots? This is going to be a complete waste of time._ She went to the large training room and sat up on one of the giant concrete blocks normally used as a shield for the weaklings. She let Sunny out of his box and he ran around the training room barking excitedly. Kat couldn't help but smile at how cute the lab was with his tongue flapping around.

The training room door opened and in walked six nervous subordinates. Sunny spotted them and it was amazing just how fast the dog could go from cute to ferocious. He snarled at the men and they backed away.

"Katsumi-Senpai!"

Kat sighed. "Sunny," she said calmly and the dog shot back into his box.

"Alright, today we're going to work on close combat," she said. "So get ready."

The men hurried to find a spot to stand. Each had a weapon and a ring.

"See if you can take him down," Kat said opening a green box weapon. "I'll go easy on you." Green light flashed from the box and out popped a black snake that flared with electricity. "Play nice, Hebi."

All six of the men were taken down within minutes.

Kat sighed again. "You guys are a joke. How the hell are you part of the Varia?"

She could hear grumbles from the heap of bodies on the floor.

"Get up!" she snapped.

They all stumbled weakly to their feet and Kat hopped down.

"You have to block the attack, morons!" she said annoyed.

The rest of Kat's day was spent trying to teach them how to block an attack using flames. It was not easy. They all had different flames and weapons, so she had to teach them all individually.

She yawned. "Alright. Were done for the day," she said.

They were all bruised up, but they seemed relieved.

"_Yokatta_," one of them said.

Kat led them out the training room door and she barely flinched when a knife whisked by her face and hit the doorframe.

"Leave," she said dismissively to the men and they hurried away looking scared.

"What the hell took you so long?" Bel complained. "That took you all day."

Kat rolled her eyes and started walking away. Bel followed, looking annoyed.

"Don't walk away from the prince," he snapped.

She looked back and smirked. "Aw, did the prince miss me?"

Bel sneered. "Yeah right. The prince never misses anyone."

"Then why are you so upset that you haven't seen me all day?"

Bel's cheeks tingled pink. "I'm not! The prince is bored and Katsumi is the only one around."

"Tch," she muttered. "You don't have to make excuses to see me, ya know. You said you had a crush on me-"

"I was just fucking around, baka," he snapped. "I just wanted you to suck my dick."

Kat raised her eyebrows at him, hiding the hurt she was feeling. "Whatever," she said carelessly and went upstairs.

_Boys are idiots! He totally has feelings for me! He admitted it! He can't be that good at acting… right? Fuck! I'm an idiot too…_

She went outside and slammed the front door. She walked to the nearest town. It was dark when she got there and she went into a quiet bar.

"Whiskey," she said sitting down at the end of the bar. The barman poured her a glass. "Leave the bottle," she muttered.

Kat was pissed at herself for letting Bel get under her skin. There were only two people she cared about and she probably wouldn't see them for a long time. Silvio and Tazio Benedetti… the goofy twins from the Romani Family she worked with.

Kat cursed under her breathe. _I never should have let anything happen between us! Now it's going to be awkward forever. That stupid asshole… Maybe I should just kill him… Xanxus would be pissed, but then I could go back to the Romani… _

Kat took a big gulp of liquor and sighed. She paid for the liquor when she was done and stumbled slightly out the door. It was almost 2:00 AM and she would have to admit that she was a bit tipsy, but she still had a very high tolerance for alcohol. She cut through a back alley to get to the woods, but was cut off by a creepy man.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty girl?" he said, smirking evilly.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Touch me and I'll kill you," she warned. She was not in the mood for this.

The guy laughed and loomed closer. "Are you actually threatening me?" He grabbed her arm and she punched him in the face. He stumbled back.

"What the-" he began, cut off by the sudden pain of being stabbed full of holes. Kat had thrown darts at him covered in storm flames and they ripped right through his body. Blood spurted from his mouth and he collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"I warned you," Kat said annoyed.

She pulled out her box weapon and opened it with her rain flame. A black horse with a blue mane and tail stood before her.

"Suna no-Chan," she cooed uncharacteristically sweet. She had a soft spot for her box animals.

The horse nickered and nuzzled his soft nose on her cheek. She climbed on his back rather clumsily and he trotted into the forest towards the Varia mansion. The cold wind on her face helped sober her up some. She went inside, intent on just slipping up to her room.

"Where the hell have you been?" someone snarled and she jumped and whipped around. There stood Bel looking pissed, but when he saw her face his mouth dropped open in surprise. He rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders. "What happened? Why is there blood on your face?"

"Huh?" she said and reached up and touched the splattered blood on her cheek. "Oh, it's not mine. Some guy was stupid enough to mess with me."

"Wait- Are you drunk?"

She pushed him away. "Maybe a bit."

He looked pissed again. "Why the hell are you drunk? Xanxus and Fran came back early and the boss has been looking for you! Now he's pissed at me for not babysitting you."

"Hm," she grunted. "When did they get back?"

"A few hours ago," Bel snapped. "And he's going to be even more pissed when he sees that you're drunk."

"Then I guess I should sober up a bit more," she said with a sigh. She took her jacket off and pulled out a long needled dart and stabbed herself in her upper arm. She hissed lightly in pain and blood poured out.

Bel grabbed her wrist. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled, shocked.

She shrugged. "Pain helps me sober up." She tugged her hand free and licked the blood from the needle. Bel's cheeks turned pink as he watched her.

"You're crazy," he said hoarsely.

"Hn," she muttered and wrapped the puncture wound tightly with wrap she found in her jacket. She pulled her jacket back on and shook her head to clear her mind.

Kat headed to find Xanxus and Bel followed her looking dumbfounded.

"Where have you been, trash?" Xanxus snarled when he saw her.

"Sorry, boss," she said dully.

He rolled his eyes. "Some of the Romani family are coming to meet with me tomorrow."

Kat raised her eyebrows. "Which ones?"

"Palladino and the Benedetti twins," Xanxus said with a yawn.

Kat's eyes lit up and she smirked. Bel frowned at her. _Why the hell does she seem so happy about seeing them?_

"Now, both of you get out," Xanxus ordered.

Kat left the room feeling very cheerful. She was finally going to see the twins again, and to think, she had assumed just a few hours ago that she wouldn't see them again for a long time.

"What are you so happy about?" Bel snapped.

Kat grinned at him. "None of your business."

She slipped around a corner and heard knives whisk behind her. She went up to her room and flopped into bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be awesome."

* * *

Kat got up the next day with a bad headache and her arm ached, but she was too excited to let it bother her. She took a shower and got ready for the day. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a low black top. She looked very pretty. She peeked outside and saw a car parked. She grinned and hurried downstairs. Bel and Fran stood in the living room with the twins.

Silvio and Tazio Benedetti were identical twins with wild black hair. They were about 25, the same age as Bel. They had beautiful crimson eyes and blood red tattoos covered their bodies. They were tall and well built and they wore crisp black suits. They both grinned when they saw Kat.

"Katsumi!" They said together.

They hurried forward. Tazio grabbed her and hugged her to him tightly.

"We thought we would never see you again," Silvio said eagerly.

Tazio pulled back and cupped her cheeks and leaned close to her. "We've missed you a lot," he said quietly and kissed the side of her mouth gently. Kat blushed lightly and Silvio pulled her close to him.

"I'm glad you guys are here," she said.

"What's wrong, Bel-Senpai? You look angry," Fran asked dully. Kat and the twins were too far away to hear.

"Fuck off, Frog," Bel snapped.

The twins held her close to them and Bel didn't like how low one of their hands was going.

"You're not jealous, are you, Bel-Senpai?" Fran asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up," Bel snarled, his cheeks turning pink.

"But you're blushing."

"Say another word and I'll kill you," Bel said pulling out a knife.

"We're not here for fun, boys," someone said. "Hello, Hayashi-San."

Fabrizio Palladino stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He had longish brown hair that he had brushed back, but it was falling down at the sides. He had bright green eyes and he wore glasses. He really was quite handsome, but he was an arrogant son of a bitch who loved to give Kat a hard time.

The twins regretfully pulled away from Kat.

"Palladino," she said shortly.

He smiled lightly. "Ah, you're as cold as ever. I'll never understand how you can only get along with these two," he said condescendingly. "You should really try being more social."

Kat was about to say something nasty when Xanxus walked in and she thought better of it. He sat down, so everyone else did the same. Kat sat between the twins with one of their arms around her shoulders and one around her waist.

"You two are being ridiculous," she said rolling her eyes.

"We can't help it," Silvio said nuzzling her ear. "Things haven't been the same without you around."

Kat could feel herself getting goose bumps. The three of them used to have sex together all the time. The best sex she had ever had, in fact, and the twins seemed very interested in continuing it. She glanced over at Bel who looked furious. She was sure that if she could see his eyes, they would be glaring at the three of them. She couldn't help but smirk.

_That's right, Bel! I don't need you! There are plenty of other guys who want me!_

Kat stayed quiet during the meeting and the twins managed to control where their hands went. The twins pulled her into the hall once the meeting was over.

"Show us your room, Kitty Kat," Tazio said.

"Yes, we have some catching up to do," Silvio said, smirking.

_Of course they want sex, but right now? Geez. _

"She's busy right now," Bel said coming up to them and yanking Kat away down the hall.

"Uh, hold on," Kat said quickly, while the twins looked confused.

Bel pulled her around the corner and pushed her against the wall, slamming his hands on either side of her head and leaning close to her.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Probably going to go have sex with them. Why?"

"You can't!" he snapped.

"Why not?" she snapped back, getting angry. "You said you don't want me. I'm not yours, so I can do what I want."

He growled in frustration. "If they touch you again I'll kill them. I hate twins. That's why I killed mine."

"Bel…" Kat sighed. "Are you… jealous?"

He blushed. "No!"

"Well, then why does it matter if I sleep with someone?"

Bel looked away. "It just does…" He muttered.

"That's stupid!" Kat cried. "Either you tell me what the hell your problem is or I'm leaving." She put her hand on his chest to push him back.

"Damn it, wait," he muttered.

Kat could feel his heart beating fast under her hand. _Admit you like me! Admit you're jealous! Come on!_

"I…" he began nervously. "Fuck. Okay, I lied before. I didn't say those things just to get in your pants. I was being stupid and yes, I'm jealous. I've never had such strong feelings for someone and it's freaking me out."

Kat couldn't help but smile. She was totally falling for this guy. Normally she would be annoyed with herself for being so soft, but when she looked at him she actually felt happy. Like, really happy. This was a first. Sure, the twins were fun, but they had been together only for the sex.

"You look very cute when you blush," she told him.

His cheeks flushed redder and he looked away.

"I do not! You're making the prince feel like an idiot," he said.

Kat giggled lightly. "I'm sorry. I guess I've never been in this kind of situation before. I mean…" she grew more serious. "I actually want to be with you. I've never felt this way about anyone either. It's weird."

He covered her hand that was still on his chest and squeezed it. He cupped the side of her face gently and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He tasted amazing. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her even closer. It was the most amazing kiss she had ever had. Her shirt lifted slightly and he ran his fingers along her exposed skin. She could feel herself shiver and she pressed herself even closer to him.

"Well, this sucks for us," someone said and they jumped and pulled apart.

The twins were there looking gloomy. Bel pulled out knives ready to attack, but Kat tugged on his sleeve.

"Don't," she said and he growled in frustration. "How long have you guys been there?"

Tazio shrugged. "The whole time."

Kat flushed in embarrassment. "What the fuck?"

"We were just curious," Silvio said. "We didn't know you were with someone else."

"She is, so you can fuck off," Bel snapped.

"Oho?" Tazio chuckled. "Are you threatening us?"

Both of their rings flared with storm flames, portentously.

"Shishi. I'll kill both of you."

"No, wait-" Kat started.

"Silvio, Tazio, I can't leave you two alone for a second," Fabrizio sighed, coming up behind them. "We don't fight with allies, remember?"

They both groaned and let their flames disappear.

"Now come on, we're leaving," Fabrizio said. He looked at Kat and smiled in that obnoxiously condescending way. "Good to see you, Hayashi-San."

Kat only glared at him.

"I guess we'll see you around," Silvio said.

"Yeah, let us know when you get tired of this guy," Tazio said smirking.

Kat had to hold Bel back as they left. She released him and tugged on his sleeve again to get his attention. He looked down at her, still looking unhappy.

"Kiss me, Bel," she said to distract him.

"Shishi," he giggled and kissed her deeply.

"Bel-Senpai, Kat-Senpai, what are you doing?"

Fran interrupted them this time. They pulled apart again.

"Fuck off, Froggy," Bel said throwing a knife at him.

"I guess I win the bet with Levi-Senpai then," Fran said ignoring him.

"What bet?" Kat demanded.

"I betted that you two were together, but Levi-Senpai said that you would kill Bel-Senpai if he ever tried to touch you. Well, kill anyone for that matter," Fran said.

"You little shit!" Kat cried, but she wasn't sure if she was annoyed or amused by this.

"Shishishi. It's your lucky day, Fran," Bel grinned. "No woman can resist the prince's charm."

Kat snorted.

"Shishi."

"What about those twins, though?" Fran asked. "They looked like they were ready to rip your clothes off at any moment."

Bel growled.

"They were just old friends," Kat said and pulled on Bel's hand. "Let's go somewhere where we won't be interrupted."

"Ewww," Fran said and Bel chucked a knife at him before following Kat upstairs.

They hurried to her bedroom and she locked the door behind them. Bel grabbed her and kissed her furiously as he kicked off his boots. He tossed her on the bed and pulled off her shoes. She giggled when he pounced on her and attacked her lips again. He pulled her shirt off and then yanked off his own. He kissed and nipped down her neck as he plucked her bra off. He bit down harshly on her neck and she moaned, sending chills down his spine. He pulled back to look at her face.

"Ushishishi. You enjoy pain, don't you?" he asked her.

"Mmm," she purred.

He grinned and licked at the blood dripping down her neck. She unbuttoned his pants and he helped her slip them off. He took off her jeans and panties and tossed them aside. She looked just as beautiful as last time. He ran his hands all along her skin, enjoying the way she squirmed. Overall, her skin was soft, except for the occasional bump of a scar. He ran a finger over her folds.

"Bel," she moaned.

"Shishi. You're so wet," he said.

She tugged at his boxers impatiently and he slid them off. He positioned himself over her and rubbed his hard tip against her wet opening making himself groan. He readied himself to thrust inside her.

"Wait," she said suddenly.

"Eh, what?" he asked breathless. It was all he could do to stay still.

"I want to see your eyes," she said quietly.

He pulled back, surprised and blushed.

"I never let anyone see them," he said hesitantly.

"I know."

His cock throbbed painfully. He had to fuck her right now!

He groaned. "Fine. Only for you," he muttered. He pushed his hair back and looked down at her with pretty light blue eyes.

She smiled. "They're beautiful."

He blushed and looked away. She bucked her hips up to get his attention. He moaned when she bumped his hard tip.

"Now fuck me," she ordered.

He growled and thrusted inside her. She moaned wantonly and clenched around him. He had to take a deep breath to keep himself from cumming right then. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily as he started thrusting inside her.

"You're so tight," he gasped.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck as he pounded harder into her. They were both moaning in pleasure.

"Ahh, Bel faster," she panted and he eagerly complied.

His eyes were dark with lust as he panted and moaned above her. The headboard slammed against the wall as he fucked her.

She moaned louder. "Almost…" she uttered.

With one last thrust, Kat came, crying out Bel's name and digging her nails into his back at the unbelievable pleasure. This was enough to send Bel over the edge and he called out her name. He slumped down on her and buried his face in her neck, panting. She let her legs slide back down to the bed and Bel pulled out and rolled off of her. He pulled the blanket over them and took of his crown.

"Be my princess, Kat," he said.

She smiled. "Of course, Bel."

"Shishi," he giggled and pulled her close to him and put the crown on her head.

She rolled her eyes. He giggled again and kissed her.

"My princess," he said softly. "Forever."

End.

* * *

Katsumi's box weapons and their names if anyone is curious:

Black panther/storm flame- Ringo

Black horse/rain flame- Suna no-Chan

Black lab/sun flame- Sunny

Black Snake/lightning flame- Hebi

Grey Fox/mist- Kitsune (not shown)

Puffer fish/cloud- Gus


End file.
